Temporary Immortality
Immortality is boring, to say the least. Seeing your loved ones die over and over again is a fate I would not wish upon anyone, but there is a way to not worry about dying but not forever. Temporary immortality, a gift that is similar to full immortality but will leave you whenever you want it. To get this ability, you must appease the Elder Gods for they too, know true immortality is a curse rather than a gift. To gain this gift, you must climb to the highest peak of Mount Everest at 2:15 am and shout "I come for a challenge, Mighty Ones! Accept it for I am worthy!" Everything will go black and you will face your greatest fear. If it is an experience such as falling or heights, you will feel it. If it is a creature, you will come face to face with it. You must face your fears and embrace it, then the Elder Gods will give you the second test. You will be teleported into an arena or room of your favourite sport whether it be Rainbow Six: Siege or basketball with fans cheering on where you will face the game's greatest players. Before you begin, you have to shout the full name of any person on earth to be on your team; do so until your team is complete. Begin the game; you must win the game in order to win the challenge. It might seem impossible because you're facing the game's greatest players. If you have passed the second challenge, you will be teleported to your final & greatest challenge. You will be in a white room with a scale and three massive statues behind it. In your hand will be a heart, your heart. Place your heart on the scale and wait a short while, if the Elder Gods deem you worthy, they will allow you to pass but if not, you will be torn to shreds for all eternity by a beast-that-shall-not-be-named. Now is the time to decide how many years you want your immortality to last. The statues and scale will disappear and your friends and family will be in front of you with numbers on top of their heads. In your hand will be a knife that you will use to kill however many you want. The numbers on their heads signify how many years they have left to live and by killing them here, you will steal those years for yourself and the ones you kill will mysteriously vanish from the living world without a trace never to be seen again, but you'd do anything to get this gift, right? When you are done with your slaughter, say aloud "I have been judged and deemed worthy, release me from your chains and allow to roam freely," you will wake up on the highest peak of Mount Everest once more and no matter how much the odds are against you, you will live. If you are in a war, bullets will past you but never hit you. Malnourished? You'll magically find a full meal. Just don't go intentionally jumping off cliffs or shooting yourself; after all, it's not true immortality. Category:Gods Category:Ritual